The Best of Friends
by tsunderen
Summary: A series of one-shots about the everyday lives of the Hetalia characters, from the normal to the strange.
1. Cupcakes

**1. Cupcakes**

It was safe to say that I was officially scared for my life. That day I'd decided to jump across the pond and annoy England, which was an usual occurance in my daily schedule. Upon arriving at the rainy country I immediately headed towards England's house, and found the spare key which he always kept under second plant pot on the left from the door, which really wasn't the safest place to keep a spare key for your obviously expensive home, and I then let myself in uninvited, England will complain about that, but he'd never kick me out, he's that kinda guy.

Peering around the entrance way, I listened carefully for any sign of where the grumpy briton could be. I could here the sound of clinking and rattling coming from the general direction of the kitchen. Thats where the fear kicked in.

England in a kitchen was never a good combination, the man was such a bad cook it was a surprise nobody had died from one of his horror creations. I approached the kitchen reluctantly, scared to witness the horrors that could be brewing in that average sized kitchen. Peering through the crack of the door i could see England stood, bent over and reaching into the oven, pulling out a tray of something unidentifiable.

I tried to push the door open more, to try and get a better look at what he had created, but luck was not on my side as the door decided to creak loudly, and let my presence be known to England. He spun around so quickly you could have sworn he was under attack, his eyes were wide and frantic and he stood tensely.

"A-A-America! Bloody hell, you git! you gave me a fright. How the blast did you get in here?" England exclaimed suddenly at the sight of me. I fully walked into the kitchen and approached England, holding out the spare key I had taken from under his flower pot.

"You really need to hide these kinda things better Iggy, anyone could get in here, then you'd need me, the Hero to come to your rescue" I exclaimed, placing the key into his open palm with a dashing grin.

"Oh blast. That key was well hidden you idiot! only you seem to know where to look!"

I peered over his shoulder to look at the baking tray he'd pulled out from the oven, what i was looking at looked like pieces of coal placed into cupcake cases, there was still a thick black smoke being emitted from the charcoaled...things.

"Are those supposed to be... Cupcakes, Iggy?" I questioned, a hint of worry evident in the tone of my voice. England turned to me suddenly, an angry look flitted across his face.

"What do you mean '_Supposed_'?, they ARE cupcakes. I've spent the better half of the morning baking them! But your lucky you came when you did, they're fresh from the oven, here have one" he exclaimed, picking up one of the black lumps and holding it out to me.

"A-Ah, Iggy, I-I'm sorry, I just ate... breakfast. I'm completely stuffed, can't fit a single thing in my belly! Ahhaha..." I said, stuttering and pausing a few times trying to think of the appropriate thing to say, it was obviously a lie, even Italy would probably be able to notice it.

"I know for a fact, America, that you are never 'Full'" He held the cupcake out to me again, and I knew this time that there was no getting out of this. I reluctantly took the cupcake from his hand and held it close to my mouth, opening my lips slightly, I hesitated to put it in, but it had to be done sooner or later.

I took a bite out of it, the experience was... odd, to say the least. How on earth had England created this strange mix of textures out of a simple cupcake recipe confused me. Chewing on the strange mixture in my mouth a few more times with a look of disgust on my face, I scrunched my face up and swallowed, I could feel this odd sensation circling around in the pits of my stomach, making me feel woozy.

England looked at me expectantly, obviously wanting my opinion on his monstrosity of a cupcake, I opened my mouth to speak-

And promptly fainted.

* * *

_Ive decided to make a bunch of one-shots, I was originally going to call them drabbles, but I think that they will be a bit too long to call them that. I'm going to make each one-shot based on a word suggestion from my sister._

_Reviews are appreciated! and maybe I could get some pointers on how to write America's dialogue better, because in my own opinion I don't think I did him any justice._


	2. Fat

**2. Fat**

America was beginning to grow insecure about his weight. After bugging England non-stop during the world conference meeting that was held just the day before, England snapped back with a comment saying how he would become fat because of all the fast food he eats.

America never considered the fact that he may one day become as fat as some of his McDonalds loving citizens, he considered himself quite fit and exercised whenever he could, and he even took his pet whale out for walks which was definitely considered a feat.

He was now stood in front of his full body mirror, turning in different angles to inspect his whole body, occasionally pinching at his sides and prodding at his abdomen. It did feel a bit…squishy. The paranoia was growing inside his head, maybe he was fat? Maybe that little bit of squishiness will expand into rolls of…fat.

He then decided he needed the opinion of someone, what they think his plan of action should be.

He called Canada.

"Hey, do you think I'm fat?"

"W-what?" This was not the kind of conversation Canada expected to be having at 2 in the morning with his American brother.

"Just answer the question, Canada. What England told me the other day, y'know at the meeting? It's been really bugging me, and I'm starting to think 'Maybe I am fat!' I mean, I do eat a lot of McD's, but who can blame me? Those things are like drugs, try them once and you're stuck."

America was rambling now, and in Canada's opinion was starting to sound like a hormonal teenage girl worrying about her weight.

"America, do you realise what the time is eh? And why are you suddenly so conscious about the things England says to you? You aren't fat; He only said it because you pissed him off. Don't look into it too deep. I'm gonna hang up now, don't dwell on it, please."

And Canada abruptly hung up.

"….He hung up on me, that bitch."

Yes, most definitely like a hormonal teenage girl.

* * *

_This ones pretty short, but I was messing around with a random word generator I found on google, and the word fat came up, and I couldn't resist using it with America, and I had to throw Canada in there too :)_

_Review please!_


	3. Young

**3. Young**

Ten year old Ludwig Beilschmidt was considered very mature for a child of his age by all of the adults that knew him, unlike his unruly older brother Gilbert, who enjoyed causing trouble wherever he went and would always let people know how "Awesome" and "Amazing" he was, and that he was the best.

People often thought Ludwig to be the elder of the two, and were often surprised when they found out that Gilbert was older by a year. They would often say "You are the older child, why can't you act more like your brother?" to which Gilbert would remark "Why would I want to be anyone other than the awesome me?"

Ludwig's best friends consisted of 10 year old Feliciano Vargas and 11 year old Kiku Honda. Ludwig often found himself looking after Feliciano, because the bubbly little Italian often got himself in trouble with other children in the neighbourhood. Kiku Honda was a very quiet Japanese boy, who had only moved to their neighbourhood about half a year ago, and was still adjusting to his new surroundings.

Gilbert's best friends were 12 year old Francis Bonnefoy and 12 year old Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, together they were known as the bad friends trio. They were often causing trouble and mischief around the neighbourhood, to the misfortune of others. Francis Bonnefoy was a pervert, to put it bluntly, he often liked to grope other people be they man or woman. He also had a long standing rivalry with a British boy named Arthur Kirkland and they were often found getting into fist fights and would have to have other people break them apart. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was a cheerful Spanish boy, who loved tomato's and liked to follow Feliciano's brother, Lovino Vargas around everywhere he went.

Today was like any other day at their school, it was currently lunch time, Ludwig was eating his wurst, Kiku was eating a home made lunch box he called a "Bento" and Feliciano was happily eating his favourite food in the world, pasta. Everything was relatively normal until-

"You bloody **FROG**!"

"Ah, _Angleterre_, no need to be shy! Honhonhon"

Gilbert suddenly stood up and climbed onto the table, raising his hands in the air and shouting "Everyone! Everyone! I just wanted to say…How much more **awesome** I am than all of you, I'm even more awesome than you hero boy! There's nothin' you can do about it!"

"Nu-uh! The HERO is obviously the most awesome person around here; you're all my side-kicks!" Alfred Jones, the hero fanatic shouted back.

"LOVI~"

"Get away from me you bastard!"

The Spaniard was once again stalking the irritable Italian.

Trust the bad friends trio ruin a perfectly calm lunch hour and cause havoc wherever they go. Sometimes Ludwig wished his older brother wasn't this… egotistical.

"Veee~ Ludwig, do you think I could go get some more pasta~?" Feliciano asked, holding up his plate of what once was full of pasta which was now completely empty. Feliciano seemed undisturbed by the level of noise being made from the terrible trio and was just content staying in his day-dream land filled with pasta and pizza.

Ludwig sometimes wished that he had at least a little bit of normalcy in his young ten year old life.

* * *

_...Yeah, I made them all kids. And I decided to use their human names since this one-shot is an AU. _

_A little bit off topic here, but I baked an edible cake from scratch today._

_Ahaha~ Take that England, my cooking is at least edible._


	4. Produce

**4. Produce**

Spain let out a sigh as he wiped the sweat off his brow; today his tomatoes had finally ripened and were ready to be picked. He plucked a few more tomatoes off of the vine and placed it into the basket he currently had with him.

He glanced down the field; he still had a while to go before he was done. "Maybe I should ask someone for some help, but who should I ask…?" he thought to himself.

_**Meanwhile**_

_Buono tomato buono tomato buono buono ooo tomato~!_

Romano irritably glanced in the direction of his phone, which was vibrating annoyingly. His brother had decided to invite the potato bastard over for some pasta and he was getting pissed off at the sight of him, cursing at the German like a sailor anytime the German addressed him, either that or trying to humiliate him, which often backfired on the Italian.

Looking at the caller ID he saw that it was Spain trying to call him, he glared at his phone for another minute or two as it continued to jingle its song, until he finally decided to answer it.

"What do you want, Bastard?" Romano asked rudely, as usual.

"Romano~! I need to ask you a favour"

"What is it this time jackass?"

"Come help me pick my tomatoes?"

"Why should I? That's your job, dumbass!"

"But it's a lot for me to do by myself, Romano! Pleeease come and help me! You can have as much of the tomatoes as you want!"

"…B-Bastard! You think that's enough to convince me?"

"I'll give you loads of hugs!"

"T-T-That's even MORE ridiculous!"

"C'mon Romano, just this once! Pleaaseee!"

"….Fine, B-Bastard! But I won't do this again, you understand!" **CLICK**.

Romano hung up quickly and threw the phone onto the sofa, his face growing as red as the tomatoes Spain was currently picking,

"Damn Bastard".

* * *

_Thought i'd try and attempt to write Spain and Romano, though I personally think this one...isn't that good. But one of the purposes of my starting this fic up is so I can improve writing all the characters~ so this'll improve one day! I wanted to make it mostly Dialogue because thats what I find hardest about writing these two because I dont know how to write them speaking and make it so that you can tell its them speaking :/ if you get what I mean?  
_


	5. Determination

**Determination**

"C'mon Mattie! Catch up!"

My breathing was ragged and my body felt heavier than usual, my legs felt sluggish as I forced them to move, I could feel the sweat running down the back of my neck. I wasn't as athletic as Alfred, not in the least, but I forced my tiny 8 year old body to move to catch up to my brother.

"A-Alfred! Please slow down! Hah….hah…. My legs reeeeaaaally hurt! Alfred!"

Alfred did not listen; he just continued the trek, the area around us was vast, green, luscious grass swaying in the gentle breeze. Ahead of us was a large and quite steep hill, it didn't take a genius to work out that Alfred's destination was at the top of it.

I clutched my polar bear plush closer to me; his name was Kuma…Kuma-ta…Kuma-something. I stopped for a second before collapsing to my knees, my eyes scrunched closed as I fought to get my breath back, my chest was heaving as my lungs struggled to get the correct amount of airflow. I blearily opened my eyes everything looking blurry due to my tiredness, but through the blur I could see a hand outstretched towards me, a very small hand but a hand belonging to one of the strongest people I knew.

I gazed up from the hand up to my brothers face, he had one of the biggest smiles on his face as he gazed down at me, his smile making me produce a smile of equal intensity of my own, I reached towards his hand and gripped it tightly as he used all of his strength to pull me to my feet. He started pulling me in the direction of the top of the hill, which we were now half way up of.

"C'mon Mattie! We can do this! We're already half way!" He exclaimed as we both continued the trek up, Alfred's grip on my hand never loosening. Determination fuelling my brain and the need to not let Alfred down on this journey to the top of the hill gave me enough strength to push myself up higher and higher towards the top, as soon as we reached there I collapsed onto my stomach, Alfred landing next to me lying on his back, our hands still intertwined.

"See Mattie? Hah….We made it…hah..." He said, breathing heavily, the glasses that were usually perched neatly on his nose appearing a bit lopsided and his hair wild and unruly due to the wind and the sweat messing it up. He pushed himself up to a sitting position before standing up; he stretched his arms out towards the sky and shouted at the top of his lungs:

**"WE'RE AT THE TOP OF THE WOOOORLD~!"**

Pushing myself up to stand as well I assumed a similar position next to him and joined him in his shouting and giggling. Happiness filled my heart as I looked over towards Alfred, my big brother, and the person who could give me the strength to do anything.

* * *

_It's short, but that's how all these little stories i'm doing are gonna be like, hope ya'll don't mind._

_Read and Review!_


End file.
